User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/the first annual eamh secret santa!!
UPDATE: SIGNUPS ARE CLOSED! please expect a message from me with your partern! please respond so I know you got the message! is first annual a paradox? kind of. does the admino dreamio teamio admin team plan to do it next year? hell yeah. so in part to start new traditions on the wiki, the admin team has decided that we're going to have a secret santa this year! for those who dont know what a secret santa is because you've never done it before, it's basically you are assigned a random partner and you have to create them a gif- in this case it is typically fanfics or pieces of art! Important Dates *'November 10th- '''Signups begin! *'November 20th- Signups end! Matches will be given on this date or the day after (depending on when it is and how up we're all feeling) *'November 22nd- '''This is thanksgiving for us americans, in case u don't know, and matches should be given to you by then! *'December 10th- 'Check in date- this means the admins will be contacting you privately so we can see how you've been doing- it can also act as a little reminder if you completely forgot about this. we my have have more check-in dates, but this is a month after the first sign up date so that's roughly a month to get started. The Tenth is the last drop out. Please tell the admins as soon as you can that you would like to drop out. the sooner you tell us, the sooner we can figure out what to do with the person you were gifting too. *'December 25- '''Exchange your gifts! (Note: I know we have some very varied time zones, but don't hesitate to post your gift if it's December 25th in your timezone and not in your partner's timezone! it can be like an early christmas present for them) Rules *First and foremost, no NSFW gifts! all art pieces and fanfictions must be posted on the wiki and thus abide to the wiki's rules. anything nsfw will immeditally be taken down and you may not be allowed to participate in future secret santa events. *Please do not tell anyone who you are being the secret santa for (is their a word for that?). You're partner is supposed to stay between the admins and you, so it's a surprise for everyone who it is! no showing off ur art or fanfiction on the discord server (or private chats) until after christmas. *I feel like I should mention this somewhere, but you don't have to celebrate christmas to participate in the event. Gifts *The acceptable forms of gifts are '''fanfiction and art. if you have any other ideas please tell us when you sign up so we can veto it or not. *it all must be digital, no costume dolls or that sorta things. *all work must be completed! no random sketches from your notepad for art and no five paragraph drabbles for your fanfiction. *not sure if this is a rule however, when we contact you with a match, feel free to give little prompts! for example, lets say i want torni to be drawn or a fanfic about rainbow spider. those would be my prompts. *however, even if you are given prompts, you are in no way obligated to use them. lets say my secret santa really wants to write something about leonard, than they can do it! they don't have do what my prompts were, it is merely a suggestion. *i feel like i should make this clear, but all gifts must include myth characters. this doesn't mean you can't write or draw something including canon or normal eah ocs, but they must have something to do with an oc on the wiki. no drawing their favorite character from voltron or anything. *lets say you want to draw a certain character of someone but they dont have a description. you can either a) not do them, b) make your own design, or c) you can hit me up and i can ask the owner what is their design. this kind of ruins the fun a bit but we can be vague about it. *you can make as many pieces as you want! typically, this has to do with art but you could write multiple fanfictions. *'art-' **if you are doing one piece of art it must be finished- this means colored and cleaned up! typically, people mainly do fullbodies, but feel free to do a headshot if thats what your comfortable with. **if you are doing multiple pieces of art, only one of them has to be colored/finished. they others still should be good quality! **art can not be traced or made with a base. like we said above, it must comply with wiki rules, which means no dollmakers, tracing, or use of base. if you use one of these things this will count as a strike and could get you blocked from the wiki. *'fanfiction'- **the admins are still figuring out what exactly the minimum for the fanfiction, but we'll update you when we figure it out. generally, the minimum is around 500 words, but its just whatever you feel comfortable with writing, just no 200 word drabbles. **fanfiction must be in english! if you have trouble with english, please contact one of the admins and we can happily figure something out. **they must be proofread with proper capitalization and grammar. their are many websites such as paperrater and grammerly that can help you with this. you can also have one of the admins proofread it when we check in for your progress or whenever you may like! Signing Up Please sign up in the comments! this is the information we need when you sign up: Name Form of Gift You Will Be Giving Form of Contact You Wish To Give Out forms of contact can be: *pintrest *discord *deviant art (i do not have a da but i know some of the other admins do) **i think *email (if you are comfortable giving it out) *any other social media that you are willing to give out. we'll see if the admins are comfortable contact you via that media (ie if you give us your instagram, i wouldn't be comfortable messaging you because i have a very personal ig). we need this info so we can give you your partner, give you possible prompts, and check in. also i didnt want to say this in the comments bc i didnt want to seem rude to anyone in praticular but fandom does not count as a private form of communication. there are no real private-private messaging there thats quick in easy. im not just gonna post to your message wall and be like hey ur the secret santa for x person and now everyone knows, y'know? Participates ANOTHER THING this all works kind of like a giant web, so to speak. what i mean is just because you are someones secret santa, doesnt mean they are yours. they certainly aren't yours, actually. its kind of fun to see oh well user a made a gift for user d and user d made a gift of user b and so on and so on. once everyone signs up, their names will probably be put in one of those wheel decide things and thats how partner will be decided. but where we will list the participates - their gift (art or fanficition) - and their private form of communication *grimms- undecided *cow - art - discord *starry - undecided- depends on who they get - discord *shadows - fanfic - discord *itchy - fanfic - discord *jade - art - discord *phoenix - fanifc (possibly song?) - pintrest *sings - art - pintrest *blanket - art - discord *wise - art - discordq